Saveur Cassis
by Lenaleska
Summary: Il semblerait que la recherche à l'oisillon ait tourné à la chasse au lion, seulement la proie ne devient plus tout à fait la même. Et ces lèvres brillantes glossées de mauve qui donnent de l'appétit. "Envie de salade de fruit ?" "Je cherche, crétin."


**Auteur **: Lenaleska

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Pairing **: Squall/Kuja

**Rating **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Vive moi /sbaf/

**Notes **: Bon, j'ai carrément adapté à ma sauce certaines petites choses parce que je ne trouve pas le jeu toujours très clair (genre Squall il est pote avec Cosmos, ça lui parait normal que la BGU y en a plus, même plus d'Irvine, le pied total, wouhou cette éclate) , et puis je fais ce que je veux 8) -au risque de rendre tout le monde OOC, mais c'est ça la magie, babe. Comment ça, drôle de couple ? XD Bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

Silence et solitude, telles devaient être les règles d'or de Squall Leonhart. Ses émotions ne marchaient jamais en harmonie, toujours par pics. Il pouvait faire cavalier seul durant deux semaines et se retrouver tout à coup autour d'un feu de camp, entouré d'une bonne demi-douzaine de personnes -au-delà de deux, c'est presque le monde entier pour lui- qui feront tout, absolument tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour le faire parler et l'intégrer à la fête. Le pire étant que cela venait très souvent à fonctionner, aussi étonnant cela pouvait-il être venant de cet asocial. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces efforts représentaient tant pour lui qu'il les assimilaient à trois années de vie sociale que l'on pourrait qualifier de « normale », et s'emmurait à nouveau derrière une apparence froide et réservée. Le lion menait ainsi une vie relativement monotone, ponctuée de forts et riches moments il devait l'avouer, le tout façonné dans une sorte de cercle vicieux, parti plus ou moins d'un traumatisme d'enfance. Et tout ceci lui faisait mine de rien un CV plutôt chargé où Freud aurait pu s'en donner à cœur joie. A défaut, il avait jusqu'à présent Linoa pour ça.

Mais l'abandon d'Ellone à vrai dire l'avait tellement affecté qu'il s'était mis à penser, petit à petit, que plus personne ne se soucierait de lui, comme il ne représenterait plus jamais grand-chose pour quelqu'un. Et par-dessus tout, cette profonde impression d'être seul, et d'avoir été délaissé par ceux qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter… Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Tout semblait loin, perdu dans un autre espace temps… Et puis c'était arrivé comme ça. Il avait fallu que sa route croise celles de toutes nouvelles têtes, particulièrement Bartz et Djidane. Ces deux jeunes hommes étaient d'un tel naturel et d'un dynamisme exceptionnel, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous les trois amis depuis des lustres. Ils l'avaient accepté et intégré dès lors dans leur petit groupe, respectant ses accès de solitude, sans que le petit singe ne manque pour autant de le charrier gentiment de temps à autre à ce sujet -parce que Squall ne pourra jamais trouver une jolie fille s'il garde cette attitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors c'était ça, avoir des amis ? C'en était presque trop facile.

Comble de tout, ce fut la plume de chocobo, véritable petit porte-bonheur, que Bartz lui avait prêté. Parce qu'en plus on voulait lui assurer sa fortune ! Non, Squall ne devait certainement pas partager la même notion de « vie sociale », ou bien tout simplement ne pas en connaître la définition.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en penser, Squall ne put s'empêcher de ressortir une nouvelle fois la plume de sa poche et la fixa intensément. Pourquoi diable la lui avait-il donnée ? Et si son absence allait causer la perte de Bartz ? Ah, tu parles d'un cadeau. Si c'était pour avoir un tel poids de responsabilité sur les épaules et se soucier pour les autres tout en étant parfaitement conscient que cela n'aura aucune conséquence directe, de s'inquiéter passivement pour eux, merci bien, il aurait tout autant pu changer de camp. Cela dit, le brun changea immédiatement de pensée en songeant qu'avec toute la veine du monde dont il pouvait faire preuve, le même genre de comportement pouvait se produire chez la troupe de Chaos. On peut vouloir tout détruire et offrir des marshmallow à tour de bras, non, ça n'empêche rien ? Gentil, méchant, discorde, harmonie, cette dichotomie le rendait malade. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, ce n'était que les choses redeviennent comme avant, et surtout, que tout cela se finisse, ni plus ni moins. Point. Fin de l'histoire.

L'épéiste rangea la plume et reprit sa route à travers la forêt qu'il traversait depuis voilà bien deux heures, des souvenirs agréables en tête comme lorsqu'il parcourait les terres à dos de Chocobo, où un petit chicobo le suivait systématiquement en gambadant gaiement derrière, quelques petits « Wark » désespérés lorsqu'il ne parvenait plus à le suivre lui et sa maman. Absorbé par ses rêveries, il s'aperçut un peu tardivement qu'il avait déjà quitté le bosquet. A la place, devant lui se dressait l'entrée d'un grand château sur la plaine. Initialement, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se retrouver là. Mais en même temps, il n'avait prévu de se retrouver nulle part précisément, lui qui était parti en exploration -et accessoirement trouver des pistes concernant son cristal, mais qu'on se le dise, Squall s'en moquait pas mal comme de l'ère d'Adel la drag-king dont-on-n'a-jamais-su-si-c'était-vraiment-un_e_-sorcière-au-féminin, et sur ce coup, lui et Cloud avaient un point commun : la « On s'en fiche » attitude. Sauf que lui au moins, il ne se faisait par tourmenter par un gros psychopathe philosophe aux cheveux argentés qui bat de l'aile. Leonhart, il dit ça, il dit rien. Les gens sont fous.

Le brun continua sa route avec plus de précaution, une certaine nonchalance dans ses pas. C'était une très belle journée d'hiver, les nuages étirés comme des voiles lactés parsemés un peu partout dans le ciel, et le soleil bien que timide et caché rayonnait assez pour ne pas qu'il fasse froid. Le Lion se reprit à rêvasser la tête le plus souvent en l'air que devant lui. Lorsque soudain, ses sens redoublèrent et son attention se fit totale. Il n'était plus seul, il le sentait. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Squall avança prudemment, cherchant un point d'action sur lequel se focaliser. Ses yeux balayaient le paysage, à la manière de sa Déflagration. Mais rapidement, il se retrouva décontenancé. Quelque chose bougeait constamment autour de lui, dans une rapidité et une habileté déconcertantes. Il y avait comme une aura magique qui flottait dans l'air. Ultimécia ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Une fine brume apparut alors et entoura progressivement le jeune homme. Elle était douce et fraîche, un air pur à en être suffoquant. Dans un pur instinct, Squall mis la main dans sa poche pour en saisir le porte-bonheur, une autre sur le pommeau de son arme. Un rire cristallin et doucereux résonna dès lors, et la brume se dissipa aussi promptement qu'elle était venue. La première chose que le brun put clairement voir fut une élégante figure, une troublante beauté androgyne aux longs cheveux d'argents dont les reflets mauves brillaient selon l'éclairage, le tout flottant harmonieusement. Des boules d'énergie tournoyaient par intervalle autour du magicien, et dire que celui-ci était peu vêtu serait qualifier le Roi Chocobo comme un poussin bien portant.

_Voilà une scène d'ouverture bien pitoyable._

« Tiens, tiens. Mais c'est notre petit lionceau que nous avons là ! Est-ce que tu sais rugir, mon mignon ? » lui lança Kuja. Son ton était enjoué et sonnait beaucoup trop tendre pour être vrai.

« Que veux-tu ? » le coupa court Squall, prêt à dégainer à tout moment.

Kuja ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant par ce oh mon dieu, manque de courtoisie si peu digne du gentleman qu'était Squall, il en était sûr.

« J'ai besoin d'un appât si je veux attirer le petit singe afin de le capturer. Et je l'ai trouvé ! » répondit allégrement le mage. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » s'offusqua-t-il un peu par l'attitude de son adversaire.

« Moi, un appât ? » rit jaune le brunet. Elle était pas mal, celle-là. Agiter une courgette pour attirer un chat aurait le même effet. « Peu importe. Tu le penses assez sot pour mordre à l'hameçon ? »

« Il y est suffisamment pour venir en aide à ses amis tête baissée, tu ne penses pas ? Les relations sociales, l'amitié, quelle illusion. Puisqu'au final, nous sommes tout seul. N'est-ce pas ? »« Toi… » Squall fronça les sourcils.

Kuja afficha un sourire mesquin, bien trop fier d'avoir fait tiquer son adversaire et d'avoir marqué un point par la même occasion. Oh oui, il finissait par le connaître, ce cœur de pierre, à force de l'observer. Car il en avait passé du temps, oh que oui, à en faire pâlir de jalousie le petit Sephiroth quant au statut de stalker professionnel. A la seule différence que Kuja agissait bien plus platoniquement, à la manière d'une lycéenne entichée qui passe sa vie à regarder celle-ci défiler au loin devant ses yeux sans oser la toucher -tout cela est très théâtral mais on parle de Monsieur Ultima, en même temps. Kuja lui vous dirait qu'il fait ça avec beaucoup plus de réserve et de classe que l'Atrophié mais passons. Ceci étant dit, il avait même dû reconnaitre qu'il le sentait sur la même longueur d'onde concernant certains points, ce bel adolescent. Et puis, qu'on se le dise, ce brun l'intéressait tout particulièrement, d'une façon bien différente de celle de Djidane.

Kuja remit derrière son oreille une mèche argentée malicieuse et plia de manière esthétique une jambe par-dessus l'autre, lévitant désormais à une hauteur beaucoup plus faible.

« Ultimécia a au moins le mérite d'être bien plus chic et sérieuse… » soupira Squall dans un soupir désabusé.

Ce fut au tour du magicien de s'offusquer et Squall eut le même sourire en coin.

« Je te demande pardon ? Comment peux-tu simplement me comparer avec cette vieille harpie ? Elle est d'une belle vulgarité. » _Une coiffure has-been, un décolleté émétique au possible. Et puis alors cette faute de goût en matière de maquillage… _

Le brunet ne put contenir un rire qui s'évapora aussitôt. _Et c'est lui qui dit ça…_

Cependant, déterminé à en finir au plus vite, il brandit sa gunblade, la main sur la gâchette, prêt à tirer comme à charger. Kuja fronça ses fins sourcils à ce constat, une lueur de contrariété brillait dans ses yeux mauves.

« Dans ce cas, que le spectacle commence. J'ai hâte de te voir me supplier à genou. »

« Et si c'était l'inverse. »

Kuja resta pantois quelques secondes sous l'effets de ces dernières paroles prononcées d'une façon trop étrange, dénuées d'un moindre sentiment cela dit. Et Squall en profita pour lancer sa première offensive, chargeant tel l'aquilon. Kuja se déporta au dernier moment, laissant l'attaque dans le vent, et s'éleva bien plus au dessus dans les airs. Squall bondit alors et fit tournoyer son épée, la gunblade rugissait d'un bruit métallique et une odeur de poudre suivait ses habiles mouvements. Des boules d'énergies néanmoins lui donnèrent du fil à retordre et l'emprisonnèrent dans une cage d'électricité. Une douloureuse sensation lui parcourut l'échine et se propagea dans tout son corps. Loin d'être agréable. Et Kuja qui ne cessait de virevolter autour de lui… une migraine naissante se fit sentir. Squall retomba enfin lourdement au sol lorsque le sort fut achevé et qu'il parvint à reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de la situation, de la sienne en tout cas. Dans un clin d'œil séducteur, Kuja fonça vers lui, décidé à lui prouver sa véritable valeur tandis que l'épéiste préparait sa Déflagration. Le bel androgyne était entré dans sa ligne de mire lorsque tout cessa soudain.

La gunblade cessa son attaque et chauffa à en brûler les mains du brun, au point qu'il dû la lâcher et elle ricocha contre une paroi invisible. Squall en resta perplexe. Quant à Kuja, sa magie s'évanouit et il fut coupé de plein fouet dans son élan, retombant au sol sans la moindre délicatesse.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu as fichu encore ? » le sermonna Squall sur un ton autoritaire.

« Non mais attends un peu ! » s'emporta Kuja. « Crois-moi, je t'incendierai sur place si je- » il tenta de lancer un sort, « -le pouvais. » En vain.

Squall haussa les épaules et fit quelques pas pour aller récupérer sa gunblade encore chaude. Il s'assura que rien n'était cassé ni défectueux puis d'une main curieuse, tâtonna à l'aveuglette devant lui afin de savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer cet arrêt. Sa main entra aussitôt en contact avec une surface dure mais imperceptible, comme une sorte de…

« Aie ! » s'exclama spontanément une voix surprise derrière lui. C'est-à-dire seulement à trois mètres. Kuja avait voulu remettre ses cheveux en place d'un franc coup de tête pour finalement se cogner -gracieusement cela s'entend- contre le même genre de paroi. Quand Squall daigna tourner la tête en sa direction après tout de même maintes hésitations, il le vit se tenir le nez, le visage embarrassé. Et Kuja lui lança un regard noir, celui qui veut dire « Je suis victime de ma propre beauté, oublie ça veux-tu ? »

Squall soupira et hocha la tête. Ils étaient pris dans un piège, un sort de Barrière plus précisément. Et tant que personne ne viendrait la taper de l'extérieur, ils n'étaient pas près d'en sortir. L'ennui, c'était que pour une personne déjà c'était petit, alors pour deux, sans se taper dessus dans une situation telle que la leur, cela révélait du challenge. Avec soulagement, il constata que son adversaire avait compris la situation, trop facilement peut-être, aussi n'eut-il pas besoin de se lancer dans des explications. A la place, l'argenté s'assit au sol et ramena ses longues fines jambes vers son buste, aucunement soucieux de la vue qu'il pouvait offrir sous un autre angle.

A sa plus grande surprise, Squall l'imita et se mit juste à côté de lui, dans une pose en tailleurs toutefois.

« Elle était pour Djidane, cette Barrière à l'origine. Elle est capable d'encercler les gens même en plein vol et Djidane a cette fâcheuse manie à préférer les combats aériens. Je savais que Kefka était un bouffon mais là, ça dépasse tout entendement… » s'expliqua simplement le magicien, les yeux fixés sur la paroi qui, avec de l'attention, n'était pas totalement transparente mais légèrement luminescente. Chouette, un miroir.

« Aussi minable que tes alliés. »

« Ah, cesse de me comparer à cette masse d'abrutis ! »

« Peu importe. »

Squall avait ce don de couper court aux conversations, à croire qu'il était prédestiné à vivre en ermite. Kuja le regarda un moment, sidéré une nouvelle fois par ce manque de tact et d'éloquence. Ainsi remarqua-t-il que Squall avait des yeux que l'on peinait à distinguer du bleu et du gris, et ces mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage qui tombaient souvent devant ses yeux n'arrangeaient en rien pour qu'on puisse les voir. Sûrement fait exprès, le connaissant.

Pourtant, derrière cet air impassible et taciturne, Leonhart avait un caractère qui le fascinait. Le Lion regorgeait de surprises et de comportements contradictoires. Et Kuja aimait ça, les rebondissements, ces coups de théâtres qui les jours passant rendaient cette vie mortelle moins lasse. C'était pour la même raison qu'il détestait s'ennuyer, et que l'espace sonore vide de sa jolie voix le tuait. Mieux valait être bavard que de s'enfermer dans le silence, à son sens. Maintenant qu'il y était, il pouvait tout autant se lancer dans un monologue lyrique à souhait, un extrait de « Je veux être ton oisillon » par exemple. A la différence que l'emplumé, ici, il n'avait pas besoin de le devenir et que pour une raison qu'il ignorait, faire ça en présence d'une telle personne que Leonhart lui coupait toute envie. Parce que Squall pouvait le faire taire à coup de poings et qu'il avait la force de frappe physique identique à celle de Terra. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée en somme.

« Si on jouait ? » proposa-t-il enfin.

« Pardon ? »

« Je dis quelque chose et on voit si ça t'énerve ou pas. »

Donc le but c'est qu'il finisse éclaté contre la barrière, c'est ça ? Largué, Squall sentit ses neurones pédaler dans la semoule. De toute façon, il lui en fallait beaucoup pour le fâcher, que risquait-il.

« Du genre… ? »

« Mon fard à paupières est-il toujours en place ? » lâcha Kuja d'une traite en battant exagérément mais joliment des cils, un sourire de star aux lèvres.

S'ensuivit un silence que Kuja trouva long, très long.

« Tu devais m'énerver, pas me rendre blasé au point d'en regretter ma vie sur terre. »

Kuja leva les yeux au ciel dans un « Tss » réprobateur. Même pas drôle. En plus il ne savait pas la réponse. Il tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à celle du brunet, et se mit à bouder. Et quand Kuja boude, c'est quelque chose. Il ne put voir le faible sourire victorieux de Squall. Et ce dernier eut d'ailleurs son attention piquée tout à coup par un tout nouvel évènement.

Personne à l'horizon pourtant, ni un regain de magie, non. La queue de Kuja qui venait simplement de se laisser découvrir et qui battait à présent le sol dans un rythme irrégulier. Une queue qui mis à part la couleur ressemblait exactement à celle de Djidane Tribal. Ca, c'était amusant.

« Vous êtes vraiment frères ? Je me demande qui est le plus à plaindre. »

Kuja ne répondit pas, pour une fois. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard neutre derrière son épaule, attendant visiblement une suite qui ne tarda pas.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu en as honte, c'est ça ? »

Squall avait aussi cette capacité à aller directement au but, nota le magicien avec un soupir partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

« Elle casse mon esthétisme, si tu veux savoir, alors je la dissimule. Sauf que c'en devient trop douloureux au bout d'un certain temps, alors je suis obligée de la laisser apparente, tu n'es pas censé être encore là après tout. Et puis, il faut souffrir pour être beau. » finit-il sur une voix bien plus fière et héroïque. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, encore ? »

« Tu t'en fais trop. C'est stupide comme raisonnement. »

« Bah. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Kuja allait se lancer dans la contemplation de sa manucure parfaite lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose le touchait à une extrémité. Non, il n'était quand même pas en train de…

Il osa regarder en direction de sa queue et fit des œillades successives entre elle et Squall.

Si. Le brun s'amusait de bon cœur avec, et la caressait du bout des doigts. La lueur froide de ses yeux orageux avait totalement disparue. On aurait dit un chat en train de jouer avec une pelote de laine. … Ce type était vraiment flippant quand il s'y mettait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » le questionna Kuja, tombé des nues et trop estomaqué pour émettre le moindre reproche.

« Je joue avec ta… ah, zut. » Impasse.

« Non mais là n'est pas la question » se contredit l'androgyne. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Squall le fixa alors très solennellement et s'arrêta dans son entreprise le temps de dire d'une voix grave :

« Parce que j'en ai envie. »

« Et parce que môssieur en a envie, tu crois que ça te donne tous les droits ? Arrête ça. »

« Non. » marmonna Squall dans une moue enfantine.

« Ah, fais comme tu veux, je m'en moque. » abandonna Kuja dont les joues s'empourprait lentement mais sûrement de plus en plus. Un détail que Squall ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Plus d'unificateur de teint ? »

Un synonyme de flippant, vite. Kuja ne pensa même pas à rebondir sur la signification maquillée de la remarque, littéralement choqué.

« D'où est-ce que tu peux connaître… »

« J'avais une petite amie qui était très coquette. Une fois elle m'a fait explorer sa trousse de toilette. Un jour mémorable. » le coupa doucement l'adolescent.

« Et ? Tu l'as quittée parce qu'elle se maquillait un peu trop ? »

L'argenté ne rendit pas compte du ton inquiet de sa voix. Mais il s'aperçut bien trop tard à quel point sa question pouvait paraître ridicule.

«… Ca n'a rien à voir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça en fait. »

« Attend un peu. Une petite amie ? »

Le mage prononça ces mots avant tout pour lui-même alors qu'il venait de tilter en déglutissant légèrement. Et zut. _Dialogue de sourd, bonjour. _Squall quant à lui hésita quelques secondes sur quoi répondre, et enroula distraitement le bout de la queue entre ses doigts.

« Tch. Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne le plus exactement ? Que je ne sois pas gay ou que j'ai pu avoir une vie amoureuse ? »

« Mais arrête d'aller tout droit au but à chaque fois, c'est embêtant à la fin ! » protesta Kuja qui ne lui répondit pas pour la peine. Abruti, abruti de Squall. Il le détestait. Et commençait aussi bien à se détester lui-même -rien qu'un petit peu-… Un court silence s'installa le temps de poser ses bagages.

« Strife a la main mise sur l'eye-liner en tout cas… » se décida-t-il à dire, comme une conclusion.« Hm. »

« C'est étonnant, de la part d'un ex-SOLDIER… »

« Hm. »

« Hmm… »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de déranger Sephiroth, cela dit. »

Alléluia ! Il suffisait à présent de mettre tout ça en marche arrière, puisqu'encore une fois, Kuja se reprit une claque en pleine figure. Il adorait ce petit. Il était presque prêt à vouer un culte à Kefka maintenant qu'il y était, dans son extrême bonté. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il arrête de s'auto-vénérer et ça, autant dire que c'était pas gagné.

« Tu crois ? » lança le magicien dans un ton de pur rhétorique, en toute innocence.

Bon sang, au fond de lui, qu'il se sentait stupide en la présence imposante de Leonhart. A la fois inaccoutumé et désagréable. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était senti ainsi. L'atmosphère par elle-même redevint tout à coup extrêmement sérieuse, dénuée de toute plaisanterie et légèreté. Squall le comprit bien vite en voyant la queue se recroqueviller autour de son possesseur. Celui qui était son précédent adversaire affichait désormais une mine bien taciturne. A vrai dire, il eut l'impression soudaine de se voir. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement.

Le soleil entretemps avait eu le temps de se dégager un peu et de tourner. Si bien qu'à présent, une nouvelle chose étincela dans le champs de vision du brun. Les lèvres de Kuja brillaient. Comme des petits éclats de diamant que l'on aurait répandu en poudre sur ses délicates lippes. Les minutes passaient, et elles se faisaient chaque fois de plus en plus désirables. Quel goût pouvaient-elles avoir ? Les filles assurément avaient de quoi être jalouses d'un homme aussi beau, qui avait autant de goût pour ce qui serait habituellement leurs domaines… Mais son buste plat et son torse ciselé, sa mâchoire plus prononcé, l'élancement de sa stature rappelaient son appartenance à la gent masculine.

« Tant mieux… » souffla Squall, un peu trop fort pour ne plus être inaudible.

« … Hun ? » Le mage se fit très vaguement intéressé.

« Je me disais que tu avais beau ressembler à une fille, tu n'en restais pas moins un homme... »

Allez, vlan, prend-toi ça. Tu ne ruminais pas assez comme ça, Kujachou.

«…Et que ça n'était pas plus mal. » acheva le brun, le regard davantage dans le vide que sur l'éphèbe à peau de porcelaine.

« Et puis quoi, tu m'aurais sauté dessus si ça avait été le cas ? » La mauvaise humeur l'emportait crescendo.

« Hm. Pas besoin de ça. »

Avant que l'argenté n'eut le temps de se bercer dans ce qu'il aurait crut un faux espoir, Squall s'était rapproché un peu plus de lui, et s'appuyait sur ses genoux désormais afin de mieux se pencher vers le magicien. Ses mains encadrèrent son fin visage et le brunet apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste à l'aspect naturel malgré son cœur qui battait sur une cadence effrénée. Pourtant, Kuja, pris de surprise pour une fois qu'il ne comptait plus, eut l'occasion de se retrouver délicieusement frustré. Squall était un ravissant sadique. Le Lion de Balamb mordillait sa lèvre inférieur, passant de temps à autre sa langue sur ses commissures, comme s'il s'apprêtait à goûter un délicieux dessert à la crème. Puis, un déclic après de longues secondes. Elles goûtaient réellement quelque chose, ces lèvres tentatrices.

Enfin, leurs bouches se murent l'une contre l'autre sous l'impulsion de l'androgyne qui ne put en supporter davantage. Kuja se montrait même entièrement possessif. Aussitôt, Squall étouffa un grognement alors que l'argenté ceintura son torse de ses agiles mains et le fit basculer sur lui en même temps qu'il s'allongeait de lui-même sur le sol, ses jambes quelques peu relevées. Squall prit appui sur ses coudes, calé comme il put entre les cuisses de Kuja, et entreprit dès lors un baiser bien plus vorace et dominateur. La situation s'y prêtait si bien… L'allié de Chaos gémit à plusieurs reprises, plus particulièrement celle où une main hasardeuse se posa sur ventre dénudé. Et tout ce moment de délice par la faute de Kefka ! Un coup de langue lui fit oublier l'image indésirable du clown qui s'était profilée dans sa tête.

Puis tout à coup, Squall cessa toute entreprise et mit fin au baiser, se relevant pour s'asseoir à nouveau, l'air dubitatif. L'état de la capacité à réfléchir de Kuja était critique. Cependant, ce dernier dut se faire une raison, et il se remit dans une position moins indécente, la tête peu remise de ses émotions précédentes. Le visage détendu bien qu'affairé à il ne savait quoi du brunet le rassura néanmoins. Mais pas très longtemps.

« Euh… » tenta-t-il très élogieusement.

« Prune ? »

Le mage bugga littéralement.

_Il me demande si je veux qu'il me mette une avoine ou je rêve ?_

« Que… quoi ? » Oui, Kuja, toujours aussi éloquent.

« Ou bien mûre… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, une envie de salade de fruits rouges ? » le railla Kuja qui préférait jouer la carte de la plaisanterie vu la fâcheuse position dans laquelle il se trouvait -mais c'était l'autre animal qui avait commencé, non mais-. Force physique équivalente à celle de Terra, ne l'oublions pas.

« Je cherche, crétin. » répondit Squall avec une certaine flegme non dissimulée. « Ton gloss », ajouta-t-il, voulant éviter que le cerveau du brillant et magénialissime cerveau de son vis-à-vis ne fasse définitivement ses adieux.

Kuja eut un bref temps de réflexion.

« Ah. … Ah! » rayonna-t-il dès lors. « Cassis. C'est cassis, tu aimes ? J'ai longuement hésité ce matin, la fraise des bois me faisait de l'œil mais au dernier moment, mon regard s'est posé sur ce petit flacon mauve brillant, une vraie beauté qui pourrait presque rivaliser avec la mienne. Alors je me suis dit qu'on ne mettait pas les torchons avec les serviettes et qu'en l'occurrence… hun… »

« Et tu es plutôt torchon ou serviette ? »

« Je savais que j'aurais dû dire "Les mouchoir en soie avec les draps de satin"… »

Squall eut un petit sourire amusé. Il s'apprêtait à triturer l'insigne de sa gunblade dans un pur réflexe lorsque un bruit typiquement propre à un acte de magie résonna dans ce qui était auparavant leur cage d'air, tandis que des restes d'un sort de feu finit sa course pour disparaitre dans le ciel. Juché du haut d'une tour du château, un rire clownesque perça les tympans des ex-prisonniers. Le visage de Kuja était clairement agacé.

« Pwahahahaha, mince alors, je m'suis trompé ! J'espère que la damoiselle ne m'en veut pas trop. Bah. Je ne suis plus à un reproche fait de la dame capricieuse… Tu es gagnant au safari, Kuja ! Tu t'es taillé la part du lion, haha. Il court il court, le p'tit singe… hahahahaha ! »

Et Kefka disparut à son tour de leur champ de vision.

« Je veux fonder un troisième camp… », se lamenta Kuja dans un soupir ô combien las.

« Intéressé. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » répondit-il, sarcastique. « Crois-moi, j'ai des sacrés cas. »

« D'ailleurs, je me demandais… avec l'Empereur… »

« Ne m'en parle même pas... Tu savais toi, qu'on pouvait coller des strass avec de la colle pour faux-cils ? »

* * *

Quand je pense que lorsque j'ai voulu faire cet OS, il n'y avait encore aucune fic en français pour Dissidia x')  
Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toutes et à tous ^-^


End file.
